zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imastamper
Imastamper discovered The Zimmer Twins during the summer of 2008 and became a member of the site in early 2009. Over the years, she has been on-and-off of VIP membership, and is generally active in the ZT community outside of the .com--though she is known to take long, unforseen hiatuses. For Imastamper's Zimmer Twins Profile Page, click here. V.I.P Memberships On March 31st, 2010, V.I.P Memberships were released on the Zimmer Twins website. The moderation team gave Imastamper a free year of V.I.P Membership. Though skeptical about the new website format at first, Imastamper eventually stayed with The Zimmer Twins and became accustomed to V.I.P Membership. She has been on-and-off concerning renewal. The Thomas Edison Report The Thomas Edison Report movie was made by Imastamper for extra credit while learning about Thomas Edison. This movie got Imastamper mentioned in the Zimmer Blog , and later on, in the History of Zimmer Twins song by Photo-bo . The movie has one incorrect bit of information, however- Thomas Edison did not invent the lightbulb--he invented a different type known as the incandescent lightbulb. This information was brought to attention and corrected in a collaborated version by weatherboy . Imastamper's Must-Sees These Must-Sees are listed in the order they were posted. Edgar suprised living room.png|01 - Sock Elemenation|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerSocks|linktext=zimmertwins.com Edgar whispers living room.png|02 - 13's Birthday!|link=https://tinyurl.com/Zimmer13Bday|linktext=zimmertwins.com Thirteen talks living room.png|03 - 13%: Mr. I'm Rich?|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerRich13|linktext=zimmertwins.com Edgar talks backyard.png|04 - The ZT News...|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerNewsMovie|linktext=zimmertwins.com Edgar floats sky.png|05 - Mme The Fortune Teller|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerMmeFortunes|linktext=zimmertwins.com Eva sings park.png|06 - Rotten Hotdog The Musical|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerRottenHotdog|linktext=zimmertwins.com Edgar talks thirteenth dimension.png|07 - Zimmer Home Videos|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerTwinsHomeVid|linktext=zimmertwins.com Edgar talks living room.png|08 - A Boys' Day Out|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerBoysDayOut|linktext=zimmertwins.com Thirteen talks living room.png|09 - 13's Cookies|link=https://tinyurl.com/Zimmer13CookiesMS|linktext=zimmertwins.com Eva runs living room.png|10 - Edgar is Clueless!|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerEdgarClueless|linktext=zimmertwins.com Edgar floats outerspace.png|11 - Daylight Savings|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerDaylightSavings|linktext=zimmertwins.com Edgar runs living room.png|12 - Pigeon Aliens|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerPigeonAliens|linktext=zimmertwins.com Edgar talks cave.png|13 - Never Trust 13|link=https://tinyurl.com/ZimmerNeverTrust13|linktext=zimmertwins.com Eva yells living room.png|A Very Zimmer New Year|link=https://tinyurl.com/VeryZimmerNewYear|linktext=zimmertwins.com Imastamper's Series The following are the most notable of Imastamper's series, listed in the order they were created. *The Advertisement Series *Letters to 13 *Adventures In Zimmer Town *13% *The Blowing *AIZT: Season Two *POOF *CURSED *The THIRPOCALYPSE *Stranded Imastamper's Fan Animations The following are fanmade Zimmer Twins animations created by Imastamper. Imastamper's Zimmer Twins Fan Art This is some of the Zimmer Twins fan art created by Imastamper. Aku no Musume Aku no Meshitsukai Poster.png Poster 3.png Poster 1.png Imastamper2 Standing.png Imastamper Standing.png CURSED.png EPIC1,jpg.jpg Demons and Angels.png Edstiel.png Jorge FTW On Computer.png Edward Standing With Sword.png AIZT - REAWAKENING.jpg Finding Thirteen.png He's MY Edgar and I need him now!.png Mirror Images.png Zimmer Twins Anime.png Roses are Red Violets are Blue 2.png Roses are Red Violets are Blue 1.png Rad256 -Computerized with Background-.png Snow!.png Sitting with Carl BG.png Catboy -with name and background-.png Edstiel (Computerized Version).png TAoC Poster.png 13 showing Ima something.png TNEM Poster 2.png Megaman Mega & MegaCarl.png 13% Poster.png New MegaGamer1 + Carl in Livingroom.png Rad OC New.jpg New New MG1.jpg TWQ Cap.png New Ima.png Trivia *Imastamper is a part of the 10 Must-sees club, along with Catboy, Rad256, TinyRobot, Smiley23, Whatever, Username00, and MegaGamer1. *Imastamper was mentioned twice in the History of Zimmer Twins song, because of the Thomas Edison Report and for contributing (?) to the project. *Imastamper has been mistaken for the opposite gender on multiple occasions, likely because a vast majority of her announcement videos either have Edgar as the main speaker, or the black text screen. *Imastamper has been given various nicknames over the years. The most common is "Ima". Then there was the short-lived "Imastampy" , introduced by Qubo_kart. *Imastamper's username is often spelled incorrectly. It has been spelled "Imapaster", "Imastsamper", "iamstamper", etc. *Imastamper has been using The Zimmer Twins for around 11 years and has been a member for about 10 years--over half her life! *Imastamper began a commentary series where she posts comments on all of her movies and gives special behind-the-scenes details. It is currently incomplete. *Imastamper is notorious for taking unforseen hiatuses from the community, which usually causes confusion and/or frustration among other community members. Sometimes these hiatuses are due to life being hectic, but they are mostly due to ambiversion. *Imastamper is also notorious for starting series and then putting them on indefinite hiatuses due to lack of inspiration or laziness. The most notable of these series are AIZT:R, Stranded, and THE GAME. Category:Users Category:Artwork Creator Category:Female Category:Members